Broken Down
by cbrendible
Summary: The final battle is won. Hermione saves Professor Snape. Will he appreciate it? Temporarily put on hiatus. Hopefully not for very long though. D:
1. My Star

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit from molding JK Rowling's characters into my story.**

A/N: A story I thought I'd throw out there to see if it's received well. I was listening to Jeremih's "Broken Down" when I thought of this. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>It finally ends tonight.<em>

These are the words playing through his head like a mantra as Severus Snape traverses the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack.

His Master has summoned him for a special assignment. Severus' robes flare as he glides down the tunnel with only the determination to see this thing through once and for all. It's the final battle, and he's grateful to finally see the end.

* * *

><p>As Professor Severus Snape slowly came to consciousness, he was vaguely aware of a small sound coming from his left side. The second thing he noticed was being extremely light-headed and the sense that the earth was slightly spinning. If he didn't know better, he'd say the welcomed oblivion of death did not come and swallow him whole. <em>No! This can't be happening; I'm suppose to die, <em>he desperately thought.

There was a desperate gurgling sound on the edge of his hearing, and it took him a few moments to realize that it was he who was doing the gurgling. A touch of cool, soft skin was on his cheeks, and he settled down slightly from the soothing affect that skin had upon him. Severus heard soft murmuring close to his ears, but he couldn't make out the gentle words; it was as if he were on one side of a tunnel and the gentle voice was on the other.

The sense of calmness left him suddenly, and he started thrashing about in search for that calmness to come back to him. He settled again when the soft skin came to his cheek and that gentle voice, which whispered of safe, sweet things, sang in his ears. His understanding of words finally started to return to him, but slowly.

"Pl- fessor, don't move. I have to fix- ound on your neck. You're- at an alarming rate," the sweet, angelic tone spoke to him.

From what he heard, he understood that he was in danger and needed attention before whatever it was that it was happened to him. He tried to form words of assent, but a large blackness took him.

* * *

><p>When Hermione Granger, Griffyndor student of Hogwarts and know-it-all, witnessed the brutal attack on Professor Snape and the bestowing of his memories to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, her only thought aside from the conjuring of a flask to put said memories into something to view later were to save the man's life, thus she found herself kneeling beside him desperately searching her memory for healing spells or anything that would help. A tugging from someone on her arm urged her to get up, but her only thought was to help Professor Snape, for a good man such as him to die would be a waste.<p>

The tugging became insistent, so she got up and made to go where it lead. When her, Harry, and Ron rounded a corner, she drew back, slowing to an unnoticed pace so as not to alert her two friends that she wasn't following. She kept her attention on Harry and Ron's progress through the tunnel, and when it was safe enough, she turned and headed back to the Professor.

She got back to where they left him and noticed that he was so still she almost lost hope that he was still alive. Hermione rushed over to him and dropped to her knees beside him. When she settled beside him, he came to some consciousness thrashing a little and making gurgling sounds. She feared he might tear his wounds open some more, so she placed her hands on either side of his face. He calmed a little at her touch, so she moved to take our her wand, but, at the loss of her touch, he started thrashing again. Hermione quickly dropped her wand next to her and returned her hands to her Professor.

When he calmed again, she spoke to him in soothing tones, "Please, Professor, don't move. I have to fix this wound on your neck. You're losing blood at an alarming rate."

She sought for any signs of assent, and when she got one in the form of him losing consciousness once again. She sighed, thinking there was nothing for it, but a new determination took her over.

Hogwarts' resident know-it-all grabbed up her wand and cast a diagnostic spell she learnt from Madame Pomphrey last year when Dumbledore decided it would be prudent for the students of Hogwarts to know some healing techniques. She found that her Professor must have foresaw such betrayal because the venom from Nagini that ran through his veins is quite weak from such a snake. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief because now all she has to worry about was the viscous wound on his neck which bled like a fountain.

After ending the diagnostic spell, she searched through her bag for the potions she kept in case of an emergency. Dittany, Blood-Replenishing, and Anti-Venin. With these potions in hand, Hermione began to work. Dittany first to close the wound; Anti-Venin to purge the rest of Nagini's venom, and Blood-Replenishing to replace the blood loss. It took a bit to get the Anti-Venin and Blood-Replenishing down Professor Snape, yet she worked until she was sure he swallowed it all.

Hermione sat back and waited for the potions to work enough so she can move him to a safer place until Harry defeats Voldemort. A few minutes passed in what seemed like hours when he finally started showing signs of recovery. She sprang into action, grabbing up her wand and bag. After checking everything to make sure she didn't leave any clue that she was here to help him, Hermione levitated Professor Snape and moved him through the Shrieking Shack and out the front door instead of retracing her steps through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow in case someone happened through there.

Once out of the decrepit building, she made her way to Hogsmeade thinking of the best place to hide him that no one would think to look. _Aberforth_, her mind supplied. _Yes, he wouldn't let anything or anyone happen to Professor Snape. _With that, Hermione veered towards the Hogs Head Inn.


	2. My Moon

**Disclaimer: See first chapter, I dislike repeating myself.**

A/N: I know it's short but think of it as just an extension from the first chapter. I ran out of muse-mojo, and this is where it stuck me. And I didn't want to disappoint those I promised an update soon to, so when my muse comes back, I will add more to this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger sat beside the bed that held Professor Severus Snape.<p>

After she brought her Professor to Hogs Head Inn, she left to catch up with Harry and Ron, knowing that Professor Snape was in good hands.

She came to the battle expecting to fight her way through the chaos, but instead she found her allies handling the situation quite well. She searched the field for Harry and Voldemort. Hermione finally spotted them locked in an intense dual with only one coming out the winner.

Seeing that Harry was able to handle himself, she went in search of Ron.

A sudden jet of red shot past her making her dodge to the side. Wand in hand, Hermione twisted around and caught sight of a tall and burly Death Eater bearing down on her. She lifted her wand just as the Death Eater lifted his and sent a Stunning spell at him while side stepping the Death Eater's own spell. He went down as soon as Hermione's spell hit him.

With the Death Eater out of the way, she continued her search for Ron. She found him locked in a dual along side Tonks. As she was watching, Ron shot a trip jinx at the Death Eater as Tonks threw a binding spell. The Death Eater fell to the ground with chains around his arms and legs.

Hermione made a run towards the two when she spotted another Death Eater coming up behind them. She tried yelling out to Ron, but she didn't need to, for Ron saw the Death Eater as he turned around. He was just in time to see the Death Eater cast a Slicing Hex in Tonks' direction. Hermione watched in horror as Ron pushed Tonks out of the way and brought up his wand to cast a shield, but he was too slow. The hex sliced him across the chest.

* * *

><p>In the Hogs Head Inn, Professor Severus Snape lay in a room.<p>

The first thing that went through his mind when he came to semi-consciousness was pain. Pain through every part of his body, originating from his neck. The second thing he became aware of was humming while a lukewarm washcloth dabbed at his temples, forehead and cheeks. He gathered what little moisture he could into his mouth and spoke.

"Water," he croaked.

There was a tiny squeak and scrambling next to his bed, and, after a minute, he felt gentle hands lift his upper body and set a couple pillows behind him He opened his eyes but could only make out blurs. A glass touched his lips, and he opened to gulp some water down, but the glass was pulled back gently with a voice warning him when he choked, "Slowly please, Professor."

There was something familiar about the voice, but he was too enervated to be bothered to care, so he sipped at the water when it came back to him and settled back on the pillows. Before he knew it, Severus was unconscious once again.

Hermione watched as Professor Snape's eyes closed in healing sleep. She hopes his recovery is swift because she has many questions to ask and things to tell him.


	3. Confused

**Disclaimer in Chapter One.  
><strong>

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. This chapter is a little longer than the last, but not too much longer. I had a bit of trouble starting this one. You can finally see where the romance makes a small appearance in this one though. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The first thing he noticed when he finally came to more than semi-consciousness were the voices speaking in quiet tones near his bed. He could tell instantly that one of them belonged to the one who saved him in the Shack. The other sound really familiar yet he couldn't quite place it.<p>

The one he recognized but couldn't place was speaking to his savior in harsh tones, "I'm saying he can stay as long as he likes, but you know they're going to be searching everywhere for him sooner or later."

"I know that; I don't want to move him yet because it might do more harm than good. His wound isn't even healed all the way yet," replied his savior. There was a moments pause before his savior continued. "I want him to at least be awake and to move around a little before I have to cart him off to somewhere safer."

Severus heard a muffled smacking sound as if the other was patting his pockets or offering comfort. "I know, miss. If it weren't for the Aurors searching so vigorously for him, I wouldn't be pushing so hard to get him out of here."

"Thank you, Aberforth. I appreciate your help and silence in this matter," Severus heard from his savior.

_Aberforth... I know that name, _he thought curiously. _  
><em>

Suddenly, it clicked. _I'm in the Hog's Head Inn!_

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't help but ponder more about Aberforth's words after he left to take care of his patrons.<p>

_Would it be wise to move Professor Snape now before he's at least awaken?_

She couldn't decide. It would probably help her decision if the man in question would wake up already, but she didn't have much hold out for such a thing quite yet. It's only been two days after all.

As her thoughts about the Professor continued, she couldn't help but explore his profile. The Professor's nose was his most outstanding feature, but it didn't distract from the handsome angles of his cheekbones or the way his strong jaw seemed to make him more mysterious. She always noticed his allure - while not handsome in the traditional sense, he radiated a sort of elegance that attracted many women, not to mention the many seventh and even sixth year girls who whisper behind closed doors so as not to make their boyfriends jealous about how tall, dark, and mysterious their Potions Professor is and than twitter amongst themselves about how wrong it is to feel so about a Professor.

Hermione always found his voice to be his greatest attraction. Every Potions class she sat through, she got lost in his voice. His lectures always distracted her from her next class and through her studies in the library, especially her studies in the library when she could fantasize about his voice doing naughty things to her body openly - there wasn't a lot of traffic in her part of the library since most students don't venture deep enough into the stacks.

Since she brought him here to the Hog's Head, she hadn't had much time to get away to take care of him properly, so she had Aberforth help with things such as the Professor's basic needs like bathing, shaving, and eating. She knew that there were other ways for the Professor to not go hungry, but she was a firm believer that regular food helped the healing process more. Plus, she enjoyed spooning broth into his mouth when he was semi-conscious; she felt it more intimate and almost as if they were friends.

While she thought more about her unorthodox infatuation with her Potions Professor, one of her hands slipped into his that lay at his side while her chin rested on the other. She hoped he woke up soon, so she could have his help in the decision of moving him. Just then, she felt his fingers tighten around hers. Surprised, she quickly sought his face to find his dark eyes staring curiously at her. They gazed at each other in an almost trance like stare for the longest time. Professor Snape blinked after what seemed like an eternity, and she started into action.

"Professor Snape, you're finally awake, thank the gods!"


	4. Full Attention

A week went by with Professor Snape showing excellent signs of recovery, yet he never really spoke to Hermione about his role in the war or his snake attack. In fact, he never really spoke to her at all, which was fine with Hermione because it didn't really appeal to know the gruesome details of his life for the past 20 odd years considering his role as an Order spy in the Death Eater circle. She wasn't even sure she wanted to contemplate all that he had to suffer through for the Greater Good. She's seen quite a bit of his abused body as she has been the one to take care of his injuries. Yet it was those same scars that piqued her interest about him.

It's not just his fierce loyalty to the Order or Dumbledore; it's his integrity, honor, and vehement sense of doing what's right for the world regardless if it's right or healthy for himself. For that, she has great admiration for her Potions Professor.

Going on week two, Hermione was looking at Professor Snape's wound when the unexpected occurred.

"Thank you, Ms Granger," she heard a raspy timber speak from the area above her head.

She looked up, taken completely by surprise and met his gaze, as he always pays diligent attention to when she's acting nursemaid for him. Not quite sure what she was looking for, Hermione searched his eyes, pausing in her ministrations. What she found there was gratitude and something else she couldn't name and wasn't really sure about if she could name it.

She smile at his and continued with what she was doing. After some moments of silence, she looked back up at him and replied, "You're welcome, Professor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Forgive the length it took to post this as well as the shortness of the chapter. I wanted to post this tidbit up before I lose the muse and run out of time. We have officially moved, but I have yet to get internet. It seems that where I live (way out in the boonies so to speak) the wires are not up to par to handle DSnaiL (what we can afford), so I'm compensating by coming into town to utilize the internet at the Community Library here. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Episodes

Hermione couldn't help the ridiculously good mood she was in as she walked into the room that Professor Snape was residing in at the Hog's Head Inn. She practically waltzed over to him and hummed as she administered some salve to help along the healing process of the angry red scars on his neck. They were looking better everyday as well as the Professor himself.

She knew it was probably a bit on the impractical side that she still played his nursemaid seeing as it's been nearly three weeks, but he's never objected to her continued nurturing, and as long as he das no objections, she'll continue to nurture him until he's one hundred percent better.

By the end of the third week, Hermione could tell that he was becoming restless. His moods were difficult to deal with because he'll be perfectly fine one minute, happy and content, and the next he was irritable, broody, and bitter. The last straw, before she finally gave into her own temper, was his comment about her mother-hening him.

She stood shocked for a moment, unbelieving that he would say such a hurtful thing, but, then, she remembered, with a frown coming to her features, how he was before Voldemorts defeat. He was snarky, rude, crude, and bitter then too. _I guess he can't help his own nature, _she thought. _After all, he's had almost twenty years to become as he is today._

Deciding that the best thing to do before things got too much out of hand, she looked at him with a sorrowful face and said, "I'm sorry that helping you get better is such a burden to you."

With that, she left his room at the Hog's Head and didn't come back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another short one. I know it's aggravating; I hate it when my favorite stories have short chapters too, but I figured another short one won't hurt seeing as I haven't much the time lately. Forgive me... Hope you enjoy.


	6. Feel This

Hermione was in Flourish and Blotts when she saw him next; it's been almost five months since the day he pushed her to leave him. It was a little surprising to be seeing the Professor just walking around as he pleases. She thought for sure that, once the Ministry for Magic learned of his survival, he would be locked up and the key thrown away forever, so imagine her surprise when he waltzed right into the wizarding bookstore as though he owned the place with no fear of being taken into custody.

It was that fact which brought her to her feet, following him into the stacks. She watched him pick out a book and peruse it. She became fascinated with his actions; the way he held the book with a reverence he's shown no other than Dumbledore. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the way he turned a page. She was probably the only one who now knows that Professor Snape gently touches the tip of his index finger to the tip of his tongue before he turns the next page, and it fascinated her at how sensual it seemed every time he did it.

"Are you going to just stand there and goggle at me or say something to strike up a conversation, Ms. Granger?"

The sound of his amazing timber, which she always found amazing especially when he would lecture, brought her out of her musings. She looked into his deep eyes fully prepared to drown in them, but she found that he was looking at her with some expectation. Hermione realized then that he asked a question.

"Pardon me, Professor," she said. "I just wasn't expecting to see you walking around."

"Oh? You were expecting me to walk in with chains perhaps?" he asked a bit too sarcastically for her tastes.

She makes an unladylike snort to his usual brand of snark and crosses her arms over her chest. "I see your point, Professor Snape," she says dryly, flicking her hand in a dismissing gesture.

He raised an all-knowing eyebrow as if to say 'was your admittance to an obvious point really necessary'. She ignored it in favor of asking him how he avoided the Ministry.

"Really, Ms. Granger, I hardly think it's necessary to hide from the Ministry when I was cleared of all charges against me," he replied in an even more snarky voice than before except now he sounded just a little bored.

It was infuriating the way he just dismissed going before the Wizengemot with all the charges that go with being a Death Eater hanging over him. She didn't save him so he can be careless with his life. In fact, she doesn't know why she saved him; she does know that it was unjustifiable that he shouldn't have another chance at life after all he's done for the Wizarding World. Especially the help and protection he gave Harry, the boy-who-saved-the-Wizarding-World, because he owed it to Lily Potter ne Evans who was his friend during Hogwarts.

Yes, Hermione knew. She knew what drove him to switch sides and spy for the Order. She knew because Harry shared what he saw in the memories that Professor Snape gave him after Nagini's, Voldemort's snake familiar, attack. It was one of the reasons why she went back to the Shrieking Shack and mended him enough to move him to the Hog's Head Inn. She'll never tell him or any other of the additional reasons, which she's afraid to admit even to herself.

"Good day, Ms Granger," she heard through her reflections.

Professor Snape was at the end of the stack before his words were comprehended. She rushed after him.

"Wait please, Professor," she implored.

He stopped but didn't turn around, instead waiting for her to continue. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, but it came out before her filter could catch it.

"I would like to ask you to coffee or tea or something," she said and rushed on," I understand that you may have other commitments at this time, but I would like to know what you've been doing since I saw you last."

She realized that she may have been babbling but couldn't seem to stop herself so she just continued on while he stood there looking at her oddly after long since turning to face her.

"I mean, um, I realize that you may not want to, but I would really like it if you would join me for a coffee or tea," she rambled on after removing her gaze from his eyes to his third button on his top coat. _Smooth, Granger, _she chastised herself. _Like he would except an invitation to tea or coffee from a rambling idiot._

She was in the middle of berating herself when she heard him say, "That would be acceptable, Ms Granger."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here is some more. It's a little longer this time to make up for the shortness of the last two. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
